When He Thinks of Judy
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Co-written with JellyBeanChiChi for the Song fic challenge on onehour2write. Thinking outside the box with the pairing Greg Sanders and Judy Tremont.


TITLE: When He Thinks of Judy  
AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR and JellyBeanChiChi  
PAIRING: Greg Sanders/Judy Tremont  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Greg has a thing for Judy and Judy has a thing for Greg.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
NOTES: Song fic challenge from onehour2write  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.  
BETA: Cropper  
PROMPT: 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls

As he walked toward his SUV, with his crime kit in his right hand and several small brown paper bags of evidence in the other, Greg Sanders smiled. The suspect in his latest "smash and grab" had left more fingerprints than a kid attacking a cookie jar.

Greg had also found two drops of blood embedded in the glass display case at the small family-owned jewelry store. The owners didn't advertise much, but the store had a solid reputation among the locals of Las Vegas.

Music flooded his senses as he unlocked the back hatch of the Denali. As he catalogued his evidence bags within the footlocker, he tapped his foot in time with the music that originated from the building nearby.

"_**I don't want anybody else. **_

_**When I think about you**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no"**_

Greg was soon singing along with the song as he made his way around the Denali to the driver's side door.

That's when he noticed her through the plate-glass windows.

Greg was entranced.

He was spellbound.

He couldn't take his eyes off his co-worker as she performed an aerobics routine in spandex before his eyes.

Never had the lyrics come more alive since Greg first heard the song in the early 90s.

Judy Tremont moved to the sound of the loud music. The moves she was making definitely put a few strippers to shame.

"_**You're the one who makes me happy honey**_

_**You're the sun who makes me shine**_

_**When you're around I'm always laughing**_

_**I want to make you mine**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And see you before me"**_

Greg was in awe.

Thankfully, she didn't see him or at least he didn't think she saw him. But he was wrong.

She'd known the CSI's vehicle as soon as she driven up and left her car at the garage facing her gym. Three mornings a week —Monday, Wednesday, and Friday — Judy took an aerobics class, but when she saw that Denali, she decided to take two classes this morning. She had hoped and prayed it wasn't Dr. Grissom's Denali or Catherine Willows. She had a secret crush on Greg since she'd started working as the overnight receptionist at the crime lab of Las Vegas in early 2002.

She also had a crush on Bobby Dawson and Archie Johnson at one time or another, but they didn't seem to pay too much attention to her anymore, but Greg stopped to flirt with her whenever he passed her desk, and if he didn't have time to stop, he would always flash his best smile at her.

Judy saw Greg staring at her. Or at least she hoped he was not staring at the amazingly striking blonde performing beside her.

"_Nope, he's definitely staring at me_." She smiled to herself. "_Oh, God, please. I hope he'll stick around until I'm done so we can talk_."

Judy let herself become one with the music as she slowly let her hands glide over the material of her spandex, suggestively touching herself as graphic lyrics blared.

"_**A fool could see**_

_**Just how much I adore you**_

_**I get down on my knees**_

_**I'd do anything for you"**_

Somewhere in Greg's now addled mind, he knew he should take the evidence back to the lab, but images in his brain compelled him to fantasize about Judy down on her knees before him. It was almost too much to take.

He stood glued to the sidewalk as the song finally came to an end and he watched as the instructor dismissed her class. He watched as Judy bent down to pick up her gym bag, he was already aroused from watching her perform, but as her pert little ass wiggled about, he felt himself twitching in anticipation. He knew for a long time, it was only a matter of time before the two of them became one. He was merely waiting for some cosmic sign. And damn, that ass was fine. It surely was a good sign.

Judy pushed open the door and hurried to where Greg was still standing beside the SUV. Anyone watching the two would have assumed the two were married and he was only waiting to pick her up.

"Hi," Judy said a little breathlessly. "What happened?"

"Smash and grab at the jewelry store on the corner." Greg looked into her eyes. He was reminded of the diamonds he'd seen at the robbery site. Her eyes sparkled.

"I was wondering who was on the case," she smiled. "Has Dr. Grissom heard anything from Sara, lately? I've been kinda scared to ask him myself."

"I know what you mean. He hasn't said anything to me, but I'm still pissed he let her leave like she did."

"Would you be able give me a ride home or is that against the rules, since you have evidence with you?"

He looked at her, marveling at the fact her hand had found his forearm. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she worked at the lab, she knew the rules. Or maybe she was flirting with me?

"I'm sorry, against the rules. But I would if I could. I'll call you a cab and pay for it though. Where is your car?"

She pointed to the garage on the opposite end of the street from the jewelry store. A red 2004 Mazda 6 was being pulled through the bay doors as she pointed to the car. "Tires," she said flatly.

"How were you getting home?" Greg asked, looking down at her, a bead of sweat had condensed and was gaining momentum along her hairline. He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away the trail left by the sweat. His feelings for her were burgeoning quickly.

He tried quickly to remember everything he knew about sweat.

_"Human sweat glands are of two types: eccrine and apocrine. The eccrine glands are found everywhere on the body surface and are vital to the regulation of body temperature. Evaporation of sweet secreted by the eccrines cools the body, dissipating the heat generated by metabolic processes. Apocrine glands, which occur only in the armpits and about the ears, anogenital region, nipples… are scent glands."_

He took a deep breath. Her head barely came to his shoulder and it appeared to him that her body fit into his like a missing puzzle piece. He smelled the fresh sweat, the coconut of her shampoo, and she smelled wonderful; her apocrines sent a message straight to his penis. It stirred, again.

She was saying something; Greg wasn't sure exactly what because he was attempting to hide his body's reaction to her.

"What are you thinking about?" He finally heard her.

"Sweat." It just came out. OH GOD! It just came out! "My sweat! Not yours! Not that I think your sweat is bad or any sweat for that matter … I…" He pushed her to the side quickly and ran out toward the street, waving his arm madly.

Judy stood there beside the Denali, wondering exactly what had just happened.

A cab pulled up almost immediately. Greg said to the driver: "Make sure this young lady gets home all right." He handed the man of Indian descent two twenties.

"Judy, this nice man is taking you home."She looked at the cab and then at Greg, wondering exactly how he'd lost his mind.

"Greg, this isn't necessary…" Judy started."I'm going back to the lab and log this evidence. Then I'm off. May I take you to lunch?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Judy got into the cab and recited her address to the cabbie and to Greg, who committed it to memory.

Judy started to get into the cab, but Greg stopped her. He pulled her body close to him. She felt his desire and with that he brushed his lips softly across hers.

"I'll be there in about an hour. And I want to do this right. Judy, I have to ask you this: do you want to go steady?"

Judy simply gave him a smile. "Greg, I never knew you to be such an old-fashioned romantic."

And then she whispered in his ear. "You're absolutely irresistible."

She left the warmth of Greg's body to get into the cab, and before she closed the door, she said. "I'll see you in an hour."

Greg watched the cab drive off and didn't move until it was completely out of sight.

"So she wants romance," Greg said with a laugh. "After that performance to a song about masturbation… Well, if it's romance she wants, then it's romance she's gonna get."

* * *

At the lab, Greg went into autopilot. The evidence was secured properly, but a part of his mind was focusing on lunch and romance. He hurried to the locker room to shower and change his clothes.

* * *

Judy's shower was quick. She was tempted to spend some time with Enrique (after all, before she saw Greg, she was thinking about spending some quality time with her premium massage hand-held shower head when she got home), but she needed to focus on her outerwear.

_Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear_?

She looked at her closet and saw nothing had spontaneous appeared that would make her look positively radiant. But then, would anything, really?

She then remembered the dress in the long garment bag in the back of her closet. It contained the essential "little black dress" and Judy thought to herself: it's perfect.

* * *

"Flowers?" Greg thought as he adjusted his tie, only to take it off and fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. "No, too obvious. She wants romance, but it doesn't always have to be flowers and chocolate. Right?"

"It still has to say Greg Sanders, Stud," Greg said to himself, while still looking in the mirror. "God, what am I, 12? It should be something I could give her every once in a while that only she will know comes from me. Like our little secret. Come on. Think!"

Greg stood pressing his thumbnail against his teeth. It wasn't coming to him. Just not yet. But that doesn't mean he won't find his answer. Perhaps, the answer will come after he spends a little time with Judy.

And he hoped to spend a lot of time with her.

* * *

The lunch went well. Lots of laughter and innocent (and some not so innocent) looks. He took her to a nice quiet restaurant, far from the maddening crowds of tourists on the Strip.

They shared a dessert of strawberries and cream.

After their shared 'lunch', he opened the car door to his vehicle for her.

"That's very chivalrous of you," Judy practically purred as she eased into the warmth of the leather seat.

They shared a deep kiss when he leaned in to strap her waist belt around her. The kiss was a lot more intimate than the earlier peck they had shared earlier when she'd gotten into the cab. It was a kiss of much more to come. And they both knew it.

Greg started his car and the music was blaring:

"_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself"**_

Both started laughing hysterically as he drove her back to her apartment. They kissed once, twice and several more times, before she disappeared behind her door.

Both leaned against the door, breathing heavily, sighing and smiling, excited that they would see each other again, in a mere four hours.

* * *

Judy came into the lab that night with a curious smile on her face. An afternoon with Greg will do that to you, she thought. After securing her purse in her desk, she noticed there was a touch light on top the desk next to her PBX telephone unit.

She smiled at it and because on top was a sticky note that simply read, "When I think about you, I'm not allowed to touch myself ... so..."

After she snatched the note off the light she looked up to see Greg standing there looking at her. He leaned across the reception toward Judy as she nervously took in a breath. Then he tapped on the touch light to let it illuminate.

"If I can't touch myself, I'll touch this," he said, low enough for only Judy to hear. "When it's on, you'll know your face is illuminating my mind."

The End

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...:)


End file.
